User talk:PitchBlack696
PitchBlack696 User Talk Hi. Welcome to my talk page. Go ahead and leave a message and I'll try to write back. Try this // try adding that to the top of common.js Ranpos - talk 07:15, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship Are u really serious about making me an admin? if so that is awsome, i gonna ask u about making me one but u beat me to the punch. thanx. Truerurouni 06:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey dude, I've been here for a few weeks, but I've seen the most articles of MHF, so, thanks for making this Wiki. PD: Right now I'm a noob in the world of Monster Hunter, but I'll try to make some articles. Congratulations for ur web. hey pitch on the real chatroom how do you leave messages cos i have had that problem everytime i try to talk. Fadalisdestroyer666 14:23, 2 July 2008 (UTC) already done that now 3 times but whille giving up i found this extra funny video but its scary if you dont expect it towards the end but thanksfor asking me to try again: - 74k - Brown links a { color: #552200; } a:link { color: #552200; } a:visited { color: #ee9922; } A little doubt Mmmm pitch, I have a little doutb...it's about you. Where are you from? I mean, where were you born?... Well, if you don't want to answer it, feel free to don't. It's only a doubt after all. :( I didnt leave that message pitch, Alekos1 wrote that. Truerurouni 20:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Skin testing I recommend using User:PitchBlack696/monaco.css to do skin testing. That will only affect you on the Monaco skin. Kirkburn (talk) 21:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat! You are now a bureaucrat! Use it wisely :) (I actually thought you already were one!) Kirkburn (talk) 22:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Congratz man! Truerurouni 22:46, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Ooooo, look at the shiny new buttons. lol. Thanks pitch, i wont fail ya! Truerurouni 23:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Pitch, you may be looking for w:c:help:Help:User access levels? Kirkburn (talk) 23:23, 2 July 2008 (UTC) wow cool names on mhf/mhf2 my name on mhf is hunter and on mhf2 im slashy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh i was gonna ask you if you like screamers (kinda like when a face jumps up at you) cos if you do then watch this hyperlink. - 104k - :im sorry if you cant see the zombie cos its quite dark. BUT COOL and sorry if your getting bored of me with them. cos i think im killing the subject of the wiki. Fadalisdestroyer666 15:06, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Color Coded Hey pitch, could u get me a list of the color codes and there corrsponding color so i know wut code does wut. i want to experiment wit colors on my userpage. thanx Truerurouni 04:50, 4 July 2008 (UTC) jokes why delete??? oh anyway those jokes are funny but why did you do that.(delete) but im not gonna recreate that page cos your just going to delete it arent you. *fuckin hell i spent a lot of time on that bastarding page as well* nevermind though. ok so if i add a joke or myth... i should let you or another adminstrator. thanks for telling me and i accept your apologie. oh yeah chould you give me a list of admins so i contact 1 of them when doing something like a joke or something please and i understand its about monster hunter but i just wanted to make users laugh cos how chould i save time but tell u them. see ya Fadalisdestroyer666 15:41, 4 July 2008 (UTC) thanks ^^ \_/ smiley face (almost) on left LOL gotta admit 2 things #1 ranpos is very skilled (kinda like me) #2 he/she has only been hear a month. 6000 edits you are 1 skilled user fadalisdestroyer666 16:43, 4 July 2008 (UTC) HEY!!!! WHERE AM I ON THE NOTABLE MEMBERS LIST NOTE*IF THIS WAS A MISTAKE THEN IM SORRY BUT IF NOT I WANT TO BE BACK ON THAT LIST ASAP Fadalisdestroyer666 16:53, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Archive How did u archive ur usertalk page? mines getting kinda lengthy. Truerurouni 19:34, 7 July 2008 (UTC) hey pitch were you on at all today cos we have got a new member of the wiki (just letting you know) so me and true greeted him. he says hes been here before. his name is true devil slicer93. oh yeah i was gonna ask you if theres anything like any pages that need repairing or improving cos im on to it. im currently working on quest guides and items. after all like my userpage says:im gonna make the wiki better. and did you fix me on notable members yet.iwill now have a look. see ya Fadalisdestroyer666 16:26, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ranpos' Adminship Hey pitch, i talked with Ranpos and she said she didnt really care about being an admin, that she even thinks its unfair for her to be so new and an admin. so its cool to un-admin her. Truerurouni 05:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism on main page someone deleted the main page and wrote Monster Hunter is the saddest game ever u ?#$%@!/ i changed it back but i just thought u should know. Rick407 10:11, 12 July 2008 (UTC) the skilled worrior award you could use this picture for the skilled worrior award. i think it came out wrong if ya say yes ill put the image QUESTION hey i just wanted to ask you, how great was monster hunter, the first one, cuz people are all extremely mad that the server got shut down, and i never got the chance to play it, i started with mhf1, so yea, how was it? --Rex6333 22:35, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Caliaburn Erm, I made a typing error when i made my username, could you delete this account and let me remake? Help me? Nya! Hey PB, Longsword114 here, It seems to me your pretty good at MH, So i wanted to ask you if you knew how to take down Kushula Daora with a LS? Its Devil Slicer- and im no good with Hammers at all what so ever.....i might be able to kill a KUT-KU with one....Maybe..... Well anyway, Reply as soon as possible? Ty Longsword114 23:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC) No, its just that im a little intimidated by him, After all, he is an elder dragon. Ty for the strat, ill follow it through. Longsword114 17:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) =Mass Effect= Is there anyway to do a mass rollback for one ip address? someone came on and amde a bunch of new pages that are just trash. =Need Help...Agian.= Know how to thake gravios down with Devil Slicer? Or should i get a frosty weapon? Longsword114 00:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC) =More Talkey= need to talk to u out of sight of the eyes of the wiki users wen u get the chance. Truerurouni(talk) 00:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Just wanting to know, Not begging :) What's it take to become and Admin, I just want to know, so i may strive to do this or that..Ty if you respond, and its ok if you dont Longsword114 03:15, 29 July 2008 (UTC) just saying but i just iv been wanting to be one for for a month yes i sed it a month just trying to be funny but i do like to be one too user:boltman31 =Ello= Hey, its Longsword and i just saw you made Deadcat and admin, thats great and i think he deserved it. Btw whats it take to become and admin? ide rly like to know :) Longsword114 05:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Heh, thats fine dude. Hope i get on with that disscusion :D lol J/k Longsword114 05:25, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Hey a little help? I was working on some weapons and I while working on True Howling Devil Slicer... I forgot the slicer http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/True_Howling_Devil_(MHP2G). If you could fix this it would be greatly appreciated. Also, do I have the power to change page names? If I do I don't know how to do it. Sorry, and thanks for the help pitch. DeadCat 23:52, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Forget what I said, thats what its called! LOL ! Sorry DeadCat 23:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) polls sorry a while ago you said you wanted new polls i don't really have any good ideas but to my knowledge fatalisdestroyer666 has some poll ideas. ask him. just put inta mind for a poll what monster do you think shouldn't be in monster hunter?? no1:Vespoid no2:Velociprey no3:Cephalos no4:Melynx user:boltman31 Quick Question Hey pitch, I was wondering.. Can I change the title of pages? Or do I lack this ability? Thanks DeadCat 03:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) help please somthings gone wrong with my username i cant edit a thing all i can do is talk to people . i think im blocked or somthin for me to acualy edit somthing i have to do a long process and i know its not my computer .i loged in with my cousins profile in it he can edit i log in on his com still cant .someone blocked me i just know it or somthin happend.plz help me i dont know what to do. help user:boltman31 quick QUICK MONSTER HUNTER FREEDOM 2ND G COMING OUT IN THE USA SEPTEMBER 22 TELL ALL USER:BOLTMAN31 quick QUICK MONSTER HUNTER FREEDOM 2ND G COMING OUT IN THE USA SEPTEMBER 22 TELL ALL USER:BOLTMAN31 =Hmm..= Hey PB, Its LS lol. I was wondering why i cant enter the MORE thing at the top and it wont let me vote? am i banned or something? Longsword114 17:38, 27 August 2008 (UTC) hi im back if anything needs clearing of vandalism or needs editing plz ask. --fadalisdestroyer 09:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC) oh did u know that ur the top user. you can open it up by scrolling through manage widgets and its somewhere. by Hey there Hey, just wanna ask, why did you delete my Weapons and armours page link that i made, was it copying someone elses, or swearing? Just would like to know so that in future i can try again. thanks, your new friend, Fatalis-600 19:23, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Again Hi, me again, F-600, can i ask, how do you become an admin, i am really dedicated to the game, not so much to the first, but to freedom 2 i am, i play it alot, and cani ask, Can i be an admin plz, or is there ranks like rookie, hunter, warrior, then admin or summin, and did i just sound completly stupid saying that? LOLz, anyway, yeah, please reply Fatalis-600 19:27, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hey! Welcome back pitch! Haven't seen ya in a while. Also, the poll is still acting up. DeadCat 04:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) PAndora Battery So I followed your link on the Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G page to the website for the battery 2g memory stick bundle and I purchased the bundle. It has charged to my card but I still have not received it. And now when I try to access the site it won't allow me. Any suggestions?? Hi, can I ask... Hi, can I ask if it is true that there is a monster size feature in MHF? I have been playing MHF and MHF2 but never have seen a huge or small monster, I just wanna know if it is a glitch and does it matter about the PSP model e.g.- the 3000 series coz mines a PSP1300 series model. Please reply back soon... 15:57, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Fatalis-600 Regarding Weapon's Tree's Hey hello, i have been intending to implement weapons tree's that we are missing, i have a few sources but i dnot know how could i put it so we get a nice looking view. check this one i found. http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/psp/file/934395/50549 also we got this one for longsword, im very fond to this way of putting it, but then again it doesnt look as good on pure text (theres my main problem) Great Sword and Long Sword Tree (MHF2) Maybe some images for each type of sharpness as well as diferent sizes. im not sure. Xariamaru 21:39, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Adding Pictures Sawadee! I recently found a picture of the 'Unknown Sea Monster'. I was wondering how to post the picture, and thought that you could help me since you were the last to post pictures for it. Thanks! →Axxalis {September 19, 2008} Size errors im getting the: WARNING: This page is XX kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. on some pages when i edit them (like the great sword and long sword tree), but it doesnt create new sections, its allows me to but then again it just pastes the info at the end of the page not creating the section i requested. Xariamaru 06:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Unnamed Sea Monster Now that the "Unnamed Sea Monster" is a definite part of Monster Hunter 3, do you think it should be moved from Extra and unconfirmed to third generation in the Monsters Template? ViveLeRevolution 16:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) That change is all set. Also, I've been seeing lots of Unnamed Sea Monster related rumors (like names, fatalis relations, attacks etc.), but the only info I can find is a low quality video and some japanese magazine pages. Is it safe to say most of those rumors are pure speculation? ViveLeRevolution 20:35, 1 October 2008 (UTC) hey i may be 1 out of a thousand, but i just want to say hello to my boss(on this wiki). Can you look over the basarios guide and tell me what to fix. i love basa. so can you help me. i feel its too casualLittlekill3r 16:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------------------------------- it should be at this place http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Basarios_Guides[[User:Littlekill3r|Littlekill3r]] 00:52, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Poll I still cant vote in the poll for some reson it discounts my votes Rathian Trapper 07:31, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Nickname Section Just a suggestion on the nickname sections of monster pages, maybe there should be an upper limit on the amount of names that can be added (say 2-3), and definitely not names that are either slight variations on each other (like "Tigger, Tiggy, Tiggster, Tigganator") or generally inappropriate. What do you think? ViveLeRevolution 13:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) weird i saw something that seemed odd. a user called inigmatias is saying that capcom is scrapping every monster except plessy, rathalos and -ian for there next game. i dont think that its true or right what he is saying. can u tell me if he is right, because i dubt itLittlekill3r 19:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) me and my friends talked about it and we came to the mere fact that they would have no reason to kill off most monsters.Littlekill3r 16:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC) sorry and some other things id like to apologize about all the random nicknames. boredom got the better of me. also why arent the polls workin for me, and why dont you get on the chat anymore. if ya do then never mind. Ookamikazuchi 03:24, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Help You're welcome, it's the least I can do after being away from the wiki for so long! ViveLeRevolution 02:41, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, all the new MH3 info coming out is pretty awesome, but it does leave a lot of editing work on the wiki. Definitely looking forward to that game coming out though, especially for the online features, since I only know about one other person who plays MH. ViveLeRevolution 03:00, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Unite's online is looking pretty good, I never actually managed to get Kai working, so I can't wait to give online a try. Although I am kind of disappointed with the PS3 requirement, +$400 seems a bit expensive just for online play! Luckily, my Dad picked one up for blu-ray, so I don't really need to worry about that. The nickname/title separation was definitely a good idea. I noticed the format you were using for multiple titles - stacking as opposed to listing. That tends to mess up if more than two titles are added, but it can be fixed by adding noinclude signs between the names. ViveLeRevolution 19:06, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hammer Questions i dont know how to edit the hammmer/hh page, but a hammers missing. the torment(purgatory). can u fix it please. i really need stats on it. if this comes off as rude, im just curious about the hammer. i have the shell hammer(altough im one grav shell away from the graviton and i dont ,know what to upgrade to.Littlekill3r 14:56, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Worried Hey, I was looking through Ragiakurusu's history, and I found something really strange - I made an edit a while ago removing a comment about its similarity to Lao-Shan, but for some reason the record also says I added Embodiment of the Sea as a nickname, and changed the photo from 250px to 282px. Do you know how that could've happened? I think I might of accidently based the edit off of an older version of the page, but I'm not sure if the wiki works like that. ~Vive talk I Was Wondering..... I apologize if I seem rude, but I was wondering, I have made about 108 edits (I checked it at the edit counts) and was wondering, do I quallify now for me to get the Fellow Wikipedian award? P.S. Also, is it possible for me to use the template background (or if that's what it's called) that you are using in your userpage? Regards Vesuvius 22:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) A Little Problem Here... Umm Pitch, there seems to be a problem wih my user page after I put your background template thing, is it fixable? Vesuvius 02:13, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Loads Thanks Loads Pitch for fixing my userpage ^_^. Vesuvius 20:39, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Medium Sized Sea Serpent Hey Pitch, you know the sea serpents seen in one of the underwater shots of the MH3 trailer for a brief moment (the ones with two very large fins). I personally think they deserve a monster page of their own. I was wondering what you think about that. I also have 200 Main Edits so technically I am qualified for the Edit Master 1 Award.AkamulbasX 22:04, 22 October 2008 (UTC) narugakaruga page screwy hey there as i was looking at the narugakaruga page and i noticed that it says rathalos topics instead of narugakruga and i tried to edit it but for some reason it won't alloy me or something. as an admin i thought you'd be able to do something Nadroj1355 22:53, 26 October 2008 (UTC) About The Chatroom I was wondering, is it possible to put like a REAL OP/Admins there to keep the spammers and troublemakers out? There was also and arguement and trouble before i left this message and Sentoryu_Raven and I had to go to the /join #help, but it wouldn't be as effective as having an OP/Admin in the MH Chatroom, and most people don't know the /join #help one. Vesuvius 00:43, 5 November 2008 (UTC) An idea... Maybe a fan fiction biology page could be created for monsters? There's definitely some interest for this around the wiki, and as long the article makes it clear the info is unofficial, there shouldn't be any issues with it. ~Vive talk